The invention relates to a modem to be coupled to a network via a coupling and comprising a detector for detecting coupling signals.
Such a modem is generally known, with the network, for example, being a public and/or private telecommunication network, and with the coupling being, for example, a wired connection or a wireless coupling. The detector detects the signals flowing via the coupling, e.g., ringing signals indicating that a call is made from the network to the modem and/or DC currents indicating that a telephony device is connected in parallel to the modem is involved in a call.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,951 discloses a telephone line sharing apparatus for enabling a plurality of telecommunications devices of any type to share a plurality of single subscriber telephone lines.
The known modem is disadvantageous, inter alia, due to several of these modems when connected in parallel, especially but not exclusively Digital Subscriber Line modems or DSL modems, needing such a complicated sharing apparatus.